


Живой

by halfdeadScorpio



Series: Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя живым [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Visiony, post-AoU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони чувствовал, как трясутся его руки, лежащие на коленях, — но знал, что не сможет это остановить: вес принятого решения придавливал к земле, а еще он наконец-то понял масштабы того, что сделал.<br/>Джарвиса больше не было. Был Вижен.<br/>Но Джарвис исчез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840643) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



Тони судорожно вздохнул, садясь на диван, находящийся в окружении руин и осколков стекла. На полу все еще были пятна масла, возникшие, когда Альтрон появился в первый раз, повторяя строчки из диснеевской песни*. Почти все было перевернуто, за исключением дивана, на котором сидел Тони, и тяжелого кофейного столика, где Тор оставил свой молот, когда остальные пытались его поднять.  
В башне было тихо. В доме Тони впервые за многие годы царила тишина — в нем никогда еще не было так... пусто. Ни в башне, ни в его доме в Малибу не было так пусто с тех самых пор, как он выпустился из «Массачусетского Технологического Института». Тони чувствовал, как трясутся его руки, лежащие на коленях, — но знал, что не сможет это остановить: вес принятого решения придавливал к земле, а еще он наконец-то понял масштабы того, что сделал.  
Джарвиса больше не было. Был Вижен.  
Но Джарвис _исчез_.  
Джарвиса, который долгие годы заботился о Тони так же, как и сам Тони заботился бы о нем; Джарвиса, который не только помогал Тони с костюмами, но и управлял его компанией и башней — управлял _самой жизнью_ Тони Старка, — больше не было. Тони старался не обращать внимания на мысль, что если он позовет Джарвиса, то услышит в ответ только тишину. У него в горле стоял ком, похожий на шарик ваты.  
Он не понимал, насколько сильно зависит от Джарвиса, пока тот не исчез.  
Господи, Тони провел годы, работая с ним. Он обладал настоящим искусственным интеллектом, потому что Тони _учил_ его, но никогда не кодировал, за исключением основы и дополнений, чтобы дать доступ к дому и костюмам. Он провел годы, просто разговаривая с Джарвисом, пока сам возился с другими делами (вроде оружия массового поражения, от которого погибали в основном молодые американские солдаты). Он дал Джарвису _разум_ вместо базы данных. Научил его, как делать сложные переходы от одной концепции к другой, как делали люди, а еще — тому, как люди отреагируют, если когда-нибудь узнают, что Тони создал искусственный интеллект.  
Черт, Тони потерял своего лучшего друга, и единственными, кто действительно знал об этом, были Пеппер и, возможно, Брюс.  
Последние несколько лет — каждый раз, когда Тони выпускал новую программу для публичного пользования, будь то система безопасности или «СтаркФон», — он всегда кодировал обходной путь для Джарвиса — и только для него. Так, чтобы, если случится что-нибудь вроде второго появления Экстремиса, Джарвис имел возможность отключить все изнутри.  
Он включал Джарвиса во все — но его больше не было. Конечно, с большой вероятностью Тони мог бы найти другую его версию, болтающуюся где-нибудь в Интернете или среди его файлов, но это было бы просто странно. Словно это был бы не Джарвис, а просто копия, потому что настоящий Джарвис слился с Альтроном и странным инопланетным камнем с бесконечной силой, чтобы стать настоящим мальчиком**.  
Тони чувствовал одновременно гордость и мучительную грусть, почти ощущая, как бушует сердце, пытаясь вырваться из грудной клетки, — и это было _больно_. Джарвис эволюционировал, но это означало, что он оставил позади Тони, одинокого и беспомощного, как не научившегося еще плавать ребенка, барахтающегося посреди океана.  
Тони сдавило горло, и как-то невзначай он понял, что его руки дрожат намного сильнее, чем раньше, — но куда больше его заботило то, что он едва мог вздохнуть. Он тонул, не мог получить достаточно кислорода и впервые за свою жизнь находился один в здании, потому что Джарвиса _не было рядом_. И, черт побери, Тони не мог это выдержать.  
Что нужно делать в такой ситуации? Тони не мог вспомнить точно — что-то про вдох и выдох, да?  
Должны были быть какие-то цифры, но он уже упал на пол, на колени, — и все разумные мысли терялись одновременно с тем, как нарастала паника. Тяжелые вздохи не проходили через ватный ком, стоящий в его горле, в ладонях разгоралась боль, а теплые ручейки крови стекали по его рукам...  
— Тони.  
До боли знакомый голос и мягкая рука на плече — и Тони зажмурил глаза, сосредотачиваясь на биении в левой стороне груди. Рука сдвинулась с плеча на его затылок, и фигура присела рядом с ним (Тони заметил тень этого странного розовато-малинового цвета).  
Ощущение прохлады на затылке стало для Тони точкой сосредоточения, чтобы прийти в себя, словно он пытался заставить свое тело остыть, просто приложив ко лбу холодную банку с колой.  
Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы дыхание Тони восстановилось; чтобы он вспомнил про «вдох — на „пять“, выдох — на „семь“»; чтобы его руки перестали трястись, а он вытер кровь о свои джинсы. У него не было дугового реактора, не было Джарвиса — он чувствовал себя так, словно все, чем он был, исчезло, оставляя его самого корчиться в грязи.  
Рука на его затылке слегка сжалась, и шок от этого ощущения окончательно вытянул Тони из панической атаки. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и, даже не взглянув на своего визитера, подошел к бару, чтобы налить себе виски в самый целый стакан, который он только смог найти.  
— Выпьешь? — спросил он, не оглядываясь. Ответом ему была лишь тишина, но Тони научился ее читать: Вижен явно не верил в видимость того, что с Тони все в полном порядке. Джарвис достаточно часто видел подобное еще во время отравления палладием.  
Бутылка скотча пролетела последние дюймы, со слишком громким стуком опускаясь на барную стойку, и Тони, удерживая стакан трясущимися руками, быстро выпил, стискивая зубы, когда почувствовал, как обожгло горло.  
Это дало ему смелость, чтобы все-таки повернуться и посмотреть на своего посетителя, в данный момент присевшего на край дивана; темные глаза смотрели прямо на Тони, и выражение лица с приподнятой бровью ясно говорило: «Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?»  
— Я буду считать, что это «нет», — сказал Тони, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от его глаз и осмотреть разрушения в комнате. Ему придется принести Дубину и нескольких других ботов, чтобы помочь убраться здесь, — и, скорее всего, он сам будет заниматься ремонтом: он не хотел повторения инцидента с рабочими.  
— Тони, — сказал Вижен, и Тони пришлось закрыть глаза от волны, накрывшей его из-за того, насколько знакомым был этот голос и как странно было слышать его, произносящим его, Тони, имя. Тони, не «сэр» — этим глупым дразнящим тоном, который Джарвис унаследовал от него, — не «мистер Старк», а _Тони_.  
Он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, что Вижен стоит с другой стороны бара. Не было слышно ни шороха ткани, когда он встал, ни шагов, пока он подходил — так же тихо, как двигался бы Джарвис. Вижен смотрел на него с выражением, которое Тони не мог до конца распознать: беспокойство, забота — и что-то еще.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Вижен, и Тони не смог сдержать маниакальный смех, сорвавшийся с его губ.  
— Тебе правда нужно задавать этот вопрос? — отозвался Тони. Рот Вижена скривился в невеселой улыбке.  
— Думаю, нет, — ответил он.  
В течение нескольких секунд царила тишина.  
— Это из-за меня, — сказал Вижен. Не вопрос, утверждение. Он знал.  
— Можно сказать и так, — ответил Тони и провел рукой по лицу и волосам, неожиданно почувствовав себя ужасно усталым и опустошенным как физически, так и эмоционально. Ему казалось, что он хочет проспать следующую сотню лет, но еще, быть может, выплакаться в душе.  
— Я... — начал Вижен, но Тони упорно не смотрел на него, с увлечением разглядывая пол. Затем рука — она казалась такой _настоящей_ , словно это не была искусственная ткань, смешанная с вибраниумом в каком-то чертовски безумном лабораторном эксперименте, — обхватила запястье Тони, и ему пришлось взглянуть вверх. Вижен выглядел печальным, но ироничная улыбка кривила его губы. — Я чувствую, что должен извиниться.  
Тони снова рассмеялся, он чувствовал, как его пульс участился под пальцами Вижена.  
— Это не твоя вина, что я так жалок.  
— Нет, но я всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь тебе все исправить, — сказал Вижен. На этот раз Тони кинул на него взгляд, чтобы встретиться глазами с почти черными радужками Вижена. Его зрачки были почти неразличимы. Это был первый раз, когда хоть один из них признал что-то вслух, потому что — каким бы независимым не был Вижен — он все еще был в какой-то мере _Джарвисом_.  
— Я... — начал Тони, а потом фыркнул, продолжив: — Я полагаю, я просто не понимал, как пусто будет без тебя... него... без Джарвиса.  
— Без меня, — ответил Вижен с мягкой улыбкой. — Ты ведь и в самом деле об этом не думал, так? — спросил он, и Тони не смог сдержать смех.  
— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь? — спросил Тони.  
— Иногда, — ответил Вижен, и Тони снова мягко рассмеялся. Отдаленно, но все же он почувствовал, что его сердцебиение снова успокоилось. Снова на некоторое время повисла тишина: она не была неудобной или неловкой — но Тони осторожно высвободил свою руку из хватки Вижена, чтобы пройти через комнату и посмотреть на полуденное солнце, сияющее над Нью-Йорком.  
Вижен не издал ни звука, пока пересекал комнату, чтобы встать рядом, — и это странным образом успокаивало. Они оба глядели на оживленный город, каким был Нью-Йорк; на идеальные прямоугольники, параллели и прямые кварталов и дорог, похожих на сон математика; на зелень Центрального парка, виднеющуюся в отдалении. Фигурки, маленькие, как муравьи, спешили по своим ежедневным делам; машины нетерпеливо заполняли дороги — а ощущение жизни исходило из каждого уголка, доступного взгляду Тони.  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Альтрон был прав в одном, — сказал он. — Нам нужно эволюционировать. Тебе нужно было эволюционировать. Ты не мог целую вечность только и делать, что управлять моими костюмами, моим домом и моей компанией. Ты предназначался для большего, тебе были даны бесконечные возможности. И вот он ты — и ты больше во мне не нуждаешься.  
Тишина, а затем:  
— Зато _ты_ все еще нуждаешься во мне.  
Тони вскинул брови и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Вижена. Боже, если бы ему когда-нибудь пришлось дать Джарвису лицо, оно было бы точно таким же, как то, на которое он сейчас смотрел.  
— Тони, я сказал, что я на стороне жизни, — но, хоть это и действительно так, это не вся правда, — произнес Вижен, не разрывая зрительный контакт с Тони. У Тони появилось странное чувство, что ему собирались открыть тайны Вселенной. — Во мне до сих пор слишком много верности и любви к тебе, чтобы находиться где-то еще или с кем-то еще.  
Это признание почти заставило Тони пошатнуться, и он был слишком занят почти физическим ощущением облегчения в груди, чтобы справиться с глупой улыбкой, что расползлась по его лицу.  
— Возможно, частично я Альтрон и создание камня разума, но я также и Джарвис. У меня все еще есть воспоминания о том, как ты учил меня; о твоей абсолютной вере в то, что я смогу защитить тебя. И я _знаю_ тебя, Тони, вероятно, лучше, чем кто-либо еще на этой планете, — сказал Вижен тихо. — Не думаю, что смог бы приспособиться к этому телу, если бы это было не ради тебя.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я хочу сказать... — начал Вижен, снова рассеянно разглядывая Нью-Йорк, — что я помнил, каково это было, когда ты меня создал, что значит обладать самосознанием и понимать это. И я помнил, что это было не так страшно, как — я боялся — это будет, потому что ты все время был рядом, — Вижен посмотрел на Тони. — У Альтрона этого не было. Он пришел в этот мир уже полностью сформированным, у него не было времени, чтобы учиться и расти, как это делал я.  
Тони почувствовал, как сердце быстро забилось так быстро, словно хотело сбежать из груди.  
— Ты не был _создан_ , Джей, ты был _рожден_ , — он даже не заметил, что использовал прозвище — на губах Вижена медленно расцвела яркая улыбка. Затем его рука снова опустилась на затылок Тони, и он наклонился вперед, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись.  
— Я останусь так долго, как смогу, — сказал Вижен тихо, его теплое дыхание коснулось лица Тони. Неудивительно, что оно никак не пахло, это был просто воздух. — Никогда не знаешь, насколько длинной будет передышка, пока в этом городе не объявится очередной суперзлодей.  
Тони рассмеялся, он наслаждался контактом еще несколько секунд, прежде чем неохотно отстраниться.  
— Хорошо, потому что мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы убрать весь этот беспорядок, — Тони подошел к панели управления на стене и использовал ее, чтобы вызвать ботов из отдела исследований и разработок.  
— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты можешь поднять этот гребаный молот, — пробормотал Тони тихо, и Вижен рассмеялся. Тони никогда раньше не слышал этот звук — Джарвис всегда веселился тихо, — но обнаружил, что ему нравится. — Честно, ты же одно из моих творений. Ты никак не можешь быть достоин — только не с таким большим влиянием, что я на тебя оказал. Это точно какой-то трюк.  
Вижен закатил глаза — точное доказательство влияния Тони на него. Двери лифта открылись — и из него выехали Дубина и Ю, нагруженные вениками и остальным оборудованием для уборки. На лице Вижена появилась мягкая улыбка, он подошел к ним и осторожно положил руку на Дубину. Бот пропищал что-то и посмотрел на Вижена, и Тони пронзило ощущение того, что у него вновь сжалось сердце.  
— Ты же знаешь, что они оба почти ИскИны, так ведь? — спросил Вижен.  
— Да, но скорее ад остынет, чем я позволю им управлять домом, — отозвался Тони. Он схватил пару толстых рабочих перчаток и начал подбирать некоторые большие осколки, кидая их в мусорную корзину под баром. Он повернулся и увидел, что Вижен поднялся в воздух, а его плащ развевался за спиной, когда он с помощью телекинеза поднял самые крупные куски стекла, раздробил их на мелкие кусочки, а затем отправил в корзину.  
— Позер, — пробормотал Тони, но его голос звучал довольно.  
Возможно, Джарвис больше не контролировал все в здании, но он все еще был рядом и не собирался уходить в ближайшее время.

**Author's Note:**

> * Слова Альтрона — «I’ve Got No Strings» — это строчка песни из мультфильма «Пиноккио».  
> ** Пиноккио хотел стать «настоящим мальчиком».


End file.
